


invasion of the body snatchers

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Adrenaline has an interesting side effect to Jin.





	invasion of the body snatchers

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!” Jin screams, pulling on Yamapi’s arm and running faster than the younger man had ever seen that boy move before.

Yamapi’s only partially awake, his few functioning brain cells recalling standing in front of his group (yawning) when the door opened. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged down the hallway and outside to the group of trees behind the building.

It isn’t until they stop that Yamapi finds his voice. “What… the fuck… Jin?”

His legs are tired of running and he starts to fall, but luckily Jin’s clinging onto him and wheezing into his shoulder, shaking with his whole body.

It’s then that Yamapi realizes Jin is _scared_ , and automatically wraps his arms around his friend. “Jin?”

“Zombies,” Jin gasps, his voice quivering. “I think we lost them.”

Yamapi starts to nod, then something nags at him. “Wait, what?”

“They were so close,” Jin says, squeezing Yamapi so tight that he can barely breathe. “I had to save you.”

In an attempt to comfort him, Yamapi leans his head against Jin’s and Jin is the one whose knees give out, sending them both crashing to the ground. Yamapi lands flat on his back with Jin’s full weight landing right on top of him, and Yamapi’s breath whooshes out of his lungs before his senses hone in on something firm poking into his belly.

With the noise that escapes Jin’s throat, Yamapi doesn’t think it’s his phone.

Jin doesn’t seem bothered, particularly with the way he squirms to line himself up better and has Yamapi choking on his breath. He feels Jin’s lips on his neck, throat, face, and finally his mouth, and Yamapi’s suddenly wide awake, very aware of where he is and what he’s doing, most of all _who with_.

He thinks about protesting, but that would require stopping.

Contrary to popular belief, Yamapi hasn’t kissed a boy before, at least not like _this_. He’s used to girls and being in control and concentrating on how he’s going to move.

With Jin, he just has to try to keep up. It almost feels like he’s dreaming, except that it’s very real and Yamapi quickly finds himself as hard as Jin, aroused by more than just their bodies rubbing together.

Jin isn’t the only one grinding, either.

Yamapi wants to ask why, why him, why like this, but it feels too good to do anything other than keep going. He feels all of Jin through their loose pants, finds his hands firm on Jin’s waist to pull him down at the same time he pushes up. Jin’s tongue is hot in his mouth, coiling against his with desperate puffs of breath that turn Yamapi on even more. One hand lifts to sink into Jin’s hair, damp with sweat from rehearsing and it twists easily in Yamapi’s fingers, releasing some of his tension that way.

Now Jin moans outright, rolling his hips purposefully as he kisses Yamapi more deeply and slides trembling fingers under his shirt at his waist. They don’t move, and somehow it feels more intimate than if he would have touched him directly. Jin’s fingertips graze across the sensitive skin of Yamapi’s abdomen and Yamapi’s back arches without instruction, his hand tightening on Jin’s hair while he struggles to breathe inside Jin’s mouth.

A cold sweat breaks out all over his body and it occurs to Yamapi that Jin intends on finishing this way, legs widening to straddle his thighs and rub against him as fast as he can. He can tell when Jin’s close because he’s wheezing out his nose, growing lazy with his kisses and faltering in his rhythm. It caresses Yamapi’s sadistic bone to witness his friend falling apart like this, because of him, _on top of him_.

It brings Yamapi to the edge faster than if it was Jin’s mouth around his cock. His mind set was already set, but then Jin groans and twitches right against him and actually _feeling_ him come leaves him with no possibility of holding back anymore, just curled fingers in Jin’s hair and a whimper as he’s overcome with orgasm, adrenaline, and Jin.

All he hears are breaths and the wind rustling through the trees as he comes back to reality, Jin’s deadweight still on top of him but not really a hindrance. He untangles his fingers from Jin’s hair – even more damp now – and smoothes it comfortingly, automatically, because Jin’s still shaking and Yamapi doesn’t think it’s entirely from his release.

“Zombies?” he asks, only half-serious, chuckling to break up the thick atmosphere.

“Okay,” Jin finally gives in with a huff. “I guess it could have been Ryo and Tegoshi, but in my defense they both looked kind of pale and… dead.”

Yamapi thinks about it and decides to cancel the rest of their practice today. It’s the least he can do.


End file.
